


a beneficial exchange

by captivefairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: CEO Daniel, Explicit Smut, Graduating High School student Jihoon, M/M, PWP, Sugar Daddy AU, age difference is relatively close to their canon age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivefairy/pseuds/captivefairy
Summary: jihoon only needs daniel for one thing, but daniel seems to want other things from him. well, it's a good thing jihoon is willing to agree if the other continues to pay for his college bills.





	a beneficial exchange

**Author's Note:**

> nielwink pwp this time. warming up for another pwp for starry nights.

The elevator dinged as Jihoon reached the floor of his destination. Stepping out, he cautiously walked through the empty office place, not finding a single person behind their cubicles and clicking away at their computers. Their boss must have given them an early leave today and Jihoon grimaced, knowing why.

At least he didn't have to feel eyes following him curiously for his uniform and question why a high school student was doing at their building. Jihoon disliked meeting up after classes, it gave him no opportunity to change his clothes and the bright yellow was a drastic contrast to the black and brown tones of the office.

But orders were orders and Jihoon liked seeing the numbers in his bank account increase more than the stares he’d get for his uniform. Jihoon was just practical that way. His graduation was looming before him and bills for his university tuition needed to be paid. He’d rather not trouble his mother to pay for it when she was already dealing with many part time jobs and Jihoon had found an easy means to acquire it.

But easy didn’t mean he was enthused about it.

Standing in front of the mahogany door, Jihoon knocked two times and waited for the _come in_ before he turned the knob and hesitantly stepped inside the office.

Kang Daniel, the youngest CEO of Kang Companies, was seated behind his desk, scribbling on a piece of document in front of him but he raised his head and smiled when he saw Jihoon come in. After the door was shut (and locked for extra measure by Jihoon), Daniel gestured to the seat in front of him and Jihoon made his way over, trying to keep up his false bravado.

"How are you, Jihoonie?" The man asked the moment Jihoon sat down. The student only shrugged and mumbled an incoherent 'fine'. Used to his attitude, Daniel only smiled wider and finished whatever he was doing before he slid the papers to the side and focused all his attention on Jihoon.

"Come here." Daniel said. He made it sound like a request but Jihoon knew it was anything but. He obediently followed and almost shivered at the way Daniel's eyes tracked down his body when he stood up. Walking around the desk, Jihoon stood in front of Daniel and forced himself not to fidget when Daniel turned on his seat to stare at him intensely.

"How is it that you look more beautiful as each day passes, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon deigned not to comment but he glared instead and Daniel got the message with a small chuckle.

“You really don’t like it when I compliment you, huh?” He grinned, eyes crinkling into crescents and Jihoon felt his stomach tighten. A hand suddenly wrapped around his wrist and tugged him forward until Jihoon realized what Daniel wanted. He planted his knees on either side of Daniel’s thighs, straddling the man on his seat, “But how can I resist when the most beautiful person in the world is standing before me?” he whispered into Jihoon’s ear, low and dripping with sincerity.

This was what Jihoon hated from the man, his absolute lack of deception around him. Half the time, he wore his emotions on his sleeve and his honesty clashed with Jihoon’s expectations of a rich, haughty, arrogant man, not a rich, playful, honest man.

But in all honesty Jihoon could have done worse— _way_ worse. He could have found someone who’d use him continuously for more money or who had weird taste that disturbed Jihoon. Daniel, on the other hand, was like heaven sent because he took Jihoon out for dates and bought him gifts like a real boyfriend and even respected Jihoon’s schedule so that they could find agreeable times to meet.

However, Daniel’s obvious fascination of the younger man in his school uniform was left to be desired and it was evident every time he came to meet him after school. Jihoon knew it was because Daniel like the way the suit fit his form perfectly, rather than the oversized clothes Jihoon often wore. And maybe because it gave the man a little power trip over their relationship though Daniel never explicitly said it. He probably didn’t know it himself and Jihoon wasn’t about to bring that observation to light.

Like presently, Jihoon let Daniel caress his cheek and play with his hair while sitting on Daniel’s lap like a child.

“So pretty with the prettiest eyes ever,” He softly crooned to himself before he cupped Jihoon’s cheeks with his big hands and led him closer to his face. Jihoon shut his eyes when he was inches from Daniel, knowing what was asked of him already and he shivered when lips ghosted over his for a brief second before planting them firmly against him.

Jihoon at first didn’t want kissing involved. This was a business relationship after all and Jihoon was only in it for the money and not the intimacy between them. Yet Daniel somehow convinced him after one late night dinner in his house. Daniel had only leaned in to get the sauce off of Jihoon’s lips, but after staring into the darkness of each other’s eyes, Jihoon soon found himself opening his mouth to Daniel’s tongue, shivering as it invaded his mouth smoothly and he knew he couldn’t experience it just once.

Kissing was like Daniel’s forte and the way he curled and rubbed his tongue against Jihoon’s made him think he could wrap a cherry into a knot perfectly. Jihoon decided he should let him try it one day but for now he was presently too occupied with Daniel sucking on his tongue to think clearly much less muffle the mewling sounds spilling from his throat.

Jihoon kissed back as good as he got, fierce and sloppy, a contrast to Daniel’s playful, expert ways. He felt fingers tangle into his hair while another hand pulled his hips closer, their kiss growing more heated the longer they locked lips together. Jihoon could feel the pressure between the older man’s legs brushing against his own and despite himself, he made small, low sound, muffled and barely heard through the kiss.

Jihoon curled his fingers in the lapels of Daniel’s suit and opened his mouth wider to let the man have his fill of him, stealing the breath from his lungs. Daniel took it as a challenge, exploring his mouth thoroughly and Jihoon felt himself slowly losing his hold on reality.

Daniel pulled back an inch to stare into the haze of Jihoon’s eyes and Jihoon just caught the other licking his swollen, red lips tantalizingly before the world spun before him and Jihoon found himself lying on his back against the hardwood of the desk.

“You could have warned me.” Jihoon grumbled a bit breathless, hands still clenched into fists around Daniel’s clothes. He watched the older man’s lips twitch upward into a small smile, fingers tracing the line of Jihoon’s jaw.

“Sorry, I got excited. May I continue?”

The pointed look Jihoon sent him was answer enough. Daniel hovered above him, propped up by one hand on either side of Jihoon’s head before he descended back down and pressed his mouth against those plush lips.

Jihoon was enjoying the wet and heat so much he didn’t notice fingers on his belt, undoing it swiftly until he heard the zip of his pants sliding down. He fought the urge to shiver when his lower parts were exposed to the cold air, Daniel managing to remove both his pants and underwear at the same time. The older male drew back and Jihoon groaned as Daniel let his eyes rove over the newly exposed skin.

He wasn’t anything impressive, in his opinion. The only good features Jihoon liked about himself were his broad shoulders and thick thighs. And yet Daniel always insisted on staring and touching every part of him as if he were some deity to be worshipped. It never failed to pool a flush over Jihoon’s face and Daniel knew that, which was why he didn’t stop.

Jihoon released a tiny sound when a finger ran appreciatively along his hip before brushing over the inner parts of his thigh. He felt like closing them together but Daniel was between his legs and Jihoon couldn’t resist rocking his hips when a hand traced over his growing length.

Daniel, of course, grinned smugly at the sight, “We haven’t done anything yet, Jihoon,” his palms worked up and down his thighs before they moved up to grasp his hips.

Jihoon opened his mouth to fire a retort but he was suddenly flipped onto his front, hips sticking out. He gave a small grunt, his cheek meeting the cool surface of the desk. From his place pinned against wood, he could see the man’s free hand pull a drawer open, taking out a familiar small, clear tube.

The corner of Jihoon's lips quirked up without meaning to, “Finally remembered to bring some?” The last time the older man wanted a time with him, Daniel had forgotten to bring lube so Jihoon took matters into his own hands and pulled all the stops, not letting him get any further than a kiss. It was an understatement to say that Daniel hadn’t been happy about that but Jihoon only smirked and left.

Now though, he came prepared and Jihoon gasped when a drizzle of cold lube spread down his crack. Daniel was probably pouting behind him and Jihoon resisted the urge to laugh at the mental image, not wanting to hurt the man’s ego any further. “Danie—ah!”

Jihoon jerked as a finger prodded against his hole, feeling Daniel spread one buttcheek with his other hand. He pressed his forehead against the desk and shut his eyes, allowing the touch to consume him slowly when it began to press in. “Stay still, Jihoon,” Daniel murmured, his finger gently working in and out of his backside.

Jihoon felt a groan of discomfort rise in his throat when the second finger was added and Daniel added more lube to make it easier for him. He still wasn’t used to sex, Daniel having been his first and only experience with it, but Jihoon was starting to understand why people liked it so much. It was an addictive pleasure that left you feeling high and craving for more and as Daniel continued to pump his fingers inside him, Jihoon could feel that familiar coil of arousal building in his gut.

His muscles finally learned to adjust and Jihoon panted against the polished wood, hands gripping the desk tightly when a third finger joined. He felt full but Jihoon knew he’d be feeling it even more once Daniel deemed he was ready.

“Good. You’re so good, baby.” The man praised, voice low and gruff as he watched what his hand was doing to Jihoon from behind. “You’re starting to relax more easily,” he noted, his fingers curling in a way that made Jihoon’s hips buck.

“I practiced.”

Jihoon looked over his shoulder to see Daniel’s eyes blown with lust. “Careful what you say, Park Jihoon, you don’t want to rile me up,” he replied, finally withdrawing his fingers. A shiver swept through him at the threat but instead of feeling scared, he was more aroused. He must have been more backed up than he initially thought.

There was a sound of a zipper being pulled down before he felt something, hot and hard, rubbing against his slick entrance. Jihoon gasped when Daniel fit his cock between his cheeks, rubbing against his twitching hole and teasing him slowly. Jihoon groaned, biting his lower lip as Daniel squeezed his cheeks together, gliding his erection back and forth at an achingly slow pace.

Finally, the older man lined himself up. Jihoon reached up and curled his hands around the opposite edge of the desk for support, gripping tightly as he felt something push its way inside. It was an easy slide but it still left the shorter male shuddering from both the pain and pleasure, mouth falling open and muscles tensing around the thick girth.

He felt the burn as Daniel steadily inched himself inside him, his walls accommodating the intrusion until Jihoon eventually adjusted to the man’s size. He knew his fingers wouldn’t be enough. Jihoon closed his eyes and moaned deeply, the sound echoing deep from his chest.

Daniel kissed the back of his neck, probably as some sort of apology for the pain, before he began grinding his hips slowly into Jihoon. The pressure was intense from the start and Jihoon forced himself not to squirm back. Daniel was being slow and teasing on purpose, wanting to draw out Jihoon’s eagerness with his long and steady thrusts. It was driving him mad. The younger man tried to provoke a reaction by clenching down every time Daniel’s cock drove back in him but that only seemed to amuse the man.

“Enjoying yourself?” He taunted, that damnable smirk on his handsome face. Jihoon gritted his teeth and nearly cried out when Daniel suddenly shoved his cock in him, pressing against his prostate before going back to that agonising sweet pace. Jihoon was this close to throwing a tantrum but that’s what Daniel wanted and the younger male would rather not relinquish too much of his control to the older. He may be inexperienced but he still had his pride, goddamnit.

But the steady thrusts of Daniel’s hips weren’t enough. Jihoon needed more, could feel the arousal inside him begging for more friction, more pleasure, and his frustration was mounting.

“If you won’t fuck me the way I want, then I can just do it myself.” Jihoon blurted out, breathless and desperate.

Daniel paused above him and Jihoon held his breath, wondering if the other had taken offense. After all, Jihoon didn’t need to push away the person who was paying for his college fees. But then he felt the slide of Daniel’s cock leaving him and Jihoon gasped.

He was about to turn and apologize when his hips were grabbed again, directing him around to face Daniel who had seated himself on his chair.

“Since you want to have it your way, why don’t you take the reins instead?” Daniel patted his lap and Jihoon blinked as he realized the older man wanted him to ride him. Gulping, he eyed Daniel’s erection, red and shining with lube, standing proudly between the man’s thighs. Waiting for him. Jihoon eventually moved, putting himself back to their earlier position as he straddled Daniel’s thighs on the chair.

He shifted back a little, guiding Daniel's cock between his legs. Jihoon glanced up for a moment only to see those piercing eyes trained on his face already, not even looking down to what Jihoon was doing. The attention somehow felt more intense than if they’d been fucking face to face and Jihoon had to look away to proceed. He slid the head of Daniel's dick over his balls and gradually behind them, nudging closer to his puckered entrance.

Needing a distraction, Jihoon leaned down to kiss him, feeling Daniel's hand on the small of his back while the other threaded through his hair. Jihoon pressed down, feeling Daniel begin to open him.

"Hnng," he choked out, burying his face in Daniel's neck.

"That’s it, baby," Daniel murmured, unable to hide the arousal in his voice and he guided Jihoon’s head up to ravish his lips again.

Jihoon sank down slowly, feeling every inch pressing him open, stretching him wide and full. Daniel was able to go so much deeper in this position, with Jihoon controlling the pace. He felt so exposed, facing Daniel like this, watching how much Daniel's eyes were riveted to every bit of Jihoon's body.

"Look at me," whispered Daniel, lifting Jihoon’s vest up his body. It was thrown to the side and Daniel’s fingers began undoing the buttons on his shirt, trailing his fingers down Jihoon's exposed chest and stomach as he went. "Do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?"

Jihoon's stomach fluttered."I’m really… going to slap that mouth of yours," He threatened, but the menace was lost as he lifted his body almost all the way and dropped back down onto Daniel's length, his head falling back as he repeated the motion again and again. His balls brushed Daniel's abdomen, the hair tickling them, as Jihoon ground his hips in little circles. God, Daniel felt incredible in him.

With each steady bounce, Jihoon's body became able to take even more. He braced his hands on Daniel's shoulders, increasing his pace as Daniel's hips pushed up to meet him. Jihoon found he enjoyed this, of being able to control his thrusts and Daniel moved along to his motions, the sound of their skins slapping growing louder as Jihoon moved faster. He alternated between moving up and down on Daniel's shaft and just letting it fill him, rotating his hips in small circles until Daniel's dick caught on his prostate with each round. The rough spark of pleasure nearly made Jihoon sob.

They clung to each other, Jihoon's hands deep in Daniel's hair and his mouth hot against Daniel's neck, while Daniel pressed his fingers into Jihoon's back, sliding down the curve to cup his ass, helping him lift up and down over him.

Daniel couldn't thrust very hard in this position, but neither of them seemed to care. Jihoon pulled back from the hickey he made and kissed him, passionate and wet, as he moved his hips rapidly. Daniel's stomach brushed against Jihoon's dick, a light, maddening touch that had Jihoon whimpering against Daniel's lips.

"Daniel." The name was out of Jihoon's mouth before he could stop it, murmured desperately as his arousal built. He covered it with a moan into the side of Daniel's neck, but the name seemed to break something in the older man. He thrust his hips up as hard as he could, his fingers digging into Jihoon's hips, pushing him down on his cock.

Jihoon cried out, clapping a hand over his mouth to try and keep his noises contained.  
  
"No," Daniel breathed as he slammed up again, his grip on Jihoon's hips enabling him to pull Jihoon down into every forceful drive. "Let me – hear you."   
  
Jihoon shook his head, looking at Daniel with glazed eyes, but put up next to no resistance when Daniel closed his fingers around his elbow and tugged his hand away.   
  
"Oh god, Daniel— _ahh!_ "   
  
The air was warm and thick, the smell of sweat and sex heavy around them. Jihoon was letting out small moans every time Daniel slammed against his prostate. His breath burned in his chest and his legs ached, but he couldn't stop. Jihoon was too far gone to think of ending this now. And he’s so close. Jihoon's increasingly loud cries ate away at Daniel's composure, and the older man thrust harder and harder, matching with Jihoon’s bounces.   
  
"Touch yourself, baby." Daniel gasped. Jihoon felt the telltale stirring at the base of his spine and in his balls, as well as the sweat covering his entire body, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He wanted to come, wanted it so badly. So Jihoon obliged, shakingly reaching for his own cock, wrapping his fingers tightly around the shaft and jerking himself at a fevered pace.

Daniel moaned aloud at the sight and Jihoon revelled at the sound. He may have a thing for power trips too.    
  
"Oh, oh fuck —" Jihoon's voice rose, cracking as his body jerked. Daniel wasn’t letting up; he pounded into Jihoon's clenching hole with his teeth gritted, the chair squeaking almost dangerously beneath them. The continuous friction was electrifying all of Jihoon’s insides, tightening the coil within him until one last downward thrust hit his bundle of nerves straight on and he opened his mouth in a silent scream, orgasm ripping through him and every ounce of energy gradually leaving him.

Through the pleasurable haze, Jihoon noticed that Daniel had watched him in awe as he came, fingers tightening on Jihoon’s hips before he too began pouring himself in his body, cock pulsing deep inside Jihoon. Jihoon tipped his head forwards, chest heaving, his fringe stuck to his forehead with sweat.

There was a moment when neither of them said anything, the silence accompanied by light panting and gasping. Jihoon enjoyed the light touches on his sensitive body, head rested on Daniel’s broad shoulder and his entire body slumped over the man. Daniel seemed to be enjoying it though as he didn’t ask for the younger to move yet.

“Are you okay?” Daniel at last asked, fingers tracing circles on Jihoon’s lower back. The younger male just nodded absentmindedly, still high from the post-coital. However, he reminded himself not to get too comfortable and pulled himself away from Daniel. The slight movement caused the soft cock inside him to slip out and Jihoon’s eyes widened when he felt a trickle of semen sliding down his thigh. He'd forgotten to wear a condom.

Daniel seemed to realize the same thing too as he was giving Jihoon an apologetic smile, “Don’t be mad. I’ll clean it for you if you want.” His hands were already traveling downwards, cupping Jihoon’s ass and fingers nudging between his crack. The younger man caught them before they could get any ideas.

His lips stretched into a sweet smile, “If you think I’m letting you get a second round, think again, hyung.”

Daniel’s eyes suddenly lit up, “That’s the first time you called me hyung today.”

“Don’t get used to it.” Jihoon grumbled and of course, Daniel just laughed at him.

“I’m really sorry, Jihoonie. I’ll make it up to you.” Daniel kissed his forehead and tried to appease him by rubbing his sides tenderly. It sort of worked and Jihoon felt less inclined to clober the man. He still needed him anyway so the younger let Daniel feel sorry for him and take advantage of the man’s guilt when he bought him new clothes and drove him home.

Sometimes he didn’t know who had more control over the other and if everything was just business between them or tied with complicated emotions too. But if the both of them were mutually benefiting from it then there were no problems, right? Jihoon smiled and leaned his head against the man’s broad shoulder as Daniel wrapped an arm around Jihoon’s waist, pulling him closer together.


End file.
